Only Fools Fall In Love
by Senshi's Tenshi
Summary: X-over w/IY!! A past so secret, that it had to be altered. A secret so dark, that it had to be erased. Come back to find the truth and change everything that you knew to be real. Plez R&R!! {Updated - Real Ch. 2 (As #5)~!}
1. The Freezing

Friday, February 14, 2003  
  
(I'm gonna put in the date I finished writing each and every fic and chapter.)  
  
Hello Writers and readers! I have yet to get reviews for ANY fic of mine! *sniffle* So...cruel!  
  
Well onto the disclaimers..  
  
Fluffy: She owns nothing..if she did...she could love me forever and ever and ever..!!! *.*!  
  
Awww, thx Sessy-chan!! I love you too!! *sniff* I wanna hug you, and kiss you, and loooooooove you. *sweatdrops* opppsies! ^.^!  
  
Well, this is an Inuyasha and Sailor Moon crossover! My third (real) fic (my IY ALERT was taken off, and it was an announcement) AND a X-over too (first one!!)!! For this chappie, I am planning on making it atleast 10 pages long or more. The next chappies will vary from my review, ideas, and how long I wish to make it. Are any of you reading this??  
  
Flames will be sent to Fluffy, who will unmercilessly shred and burn them to ashes! And then poison the ashes to nothing!! Muhahahahaha!!! *cough, wheeze* I don't mind flames, but it's just wrong to flat out "yell" and diminish ppl's joys of writing by sending horrific flames! Like 'Howlers' but ya read them... -_-; Be sure to tell me if any of my formatting has messed up! P&TY! (Please and Thank You!)  
  
  
  
Well, there is no real timeline..Kagome goes home one day, to take an exam, Naraku's not yet destroyed, and the whole gang's here.there, whatever...SM world is already mixed with IY's world...hehehe Inuyasha's world!!! Uhhh, back to fic, it's SM after the Dead Circus series!  
  
Enjoy!! REVIEW ANYTHING(of mine)!!!! Just put a word in the review for all I care!!! I think I accept anonymous reviews...I'll check! Ya I do! ^_^  
  
This is dedicated to all my "IY ALERT" reviewers and IY lovers! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!  
  
And fic is done in my POV so, is that like no POV then?. Will give glances or whatever in other chara's POV's. And the whole IY gang is there, same for SM. Though, I am only planning on making a few of the Sailors go "time- hopping." You should be able to tell what characters of keying means what. One that I think needs to be clarified is [.] means a thought, or more info in an insert way, like me adding what is meant in the sentence, ah, just read and figure it out, before *I* get confused! Ok, you've been delayed enough.  
  
  
  
********** Only Fools Fall In Love **********  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Freezing  
  
  
  
It was another day of persuading Inuyasha to let Kagome go home. After a heated 2-hour argument, Inuyasha relented.  
  
"Fine! Do your e..x..am! See if I care! Don't yell at me when a demon with a jewel shard comes around and we can't do anything because you are gone!"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! No demon ever comes when I am at home! There was that one time, but the demon was in *my* time! So quit worrying!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"*humph!*"  
  
"Look Inuyasha, I will only be gone for a day, two at the *most*! If anything should happen in *my* world, I will call you there. If it's the usual case of youmas, the Legendary Sailor Scouts can handle it!!"  
  
"..Feh..."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! You are *such* a big baby!!"  
  
"...Am not!"  
  
"Snap at me all you like, but what do you have to be worried about when I have a clear mind??"  
  
"..*grumbles*..."  
  
"Haha! See ya in a day or two Inuyasha!"  
  
Everyone woke up from the routine "ritual" and said their good-byes.  
  
"Hey Kagome-mama?" Shippou added before Kagome went to the well. (Had to add the mama! He's adorable!! *squeezes Shippou plushie*)  
  
"Yes Shippou-chan?" Kagome turned from the well.  
  
"Well, can you get more of ..Hocky?"  
  
"Hehehe, oh Shippou it's called Pocky; and sure!"  
  
Shippou was delighted to hear and gave a squeal, jump, and victory sign to Kagome.  
  
"..*ahem*..While we are on the verge of 'ordering' mind if I ask for some of that ..k..r.eme?" Miroku sounded "crème" out as best he could.  
  
"..Uhhh, sure Miroku, the face crème, right?" Kagome tried to make it sound like she wasn't correcting Miroku, but no one cared to comment. (lazy ppl! Who am I kidding! I *am* lazy!)  
  
"Uh, yes. Any crème works." Miroku was busy itching closer to Kagome to notice that she had corrected him and he had also said it correctly.  
  
--Just a little closer..-- (if ya can't tell, then, Walla! His thoughts! In my GW fic it is more explained that --..-- is thoughts.) Miroku mostly put his time on getting near Sango, but she was off somewhere to check on the jewel shard rumors. The "need" to be lecherous was "over-powering" him into going for Kagome before she left. Inuyasha had long since left to sulk in his tree, past Kaede's hut. Shippou was well, still, hopping for joy about getting more Pocky. (I would be too! Yum! Chocolate pocky at that!)  
  
--Inuyasha in a tree somewhere...check. Shippou still excited about.whatever..check! All clear.-- Kagome, unaware with Miroku heading nearer, was making a list of what she thought everyone would want.  
  
  
  
(~Check list~)  
  
Shippou - Pocky, dog toys and biscuits, a lil teddy plushie (he's soo cute! And in a pic I saw one that Fluffy had! So why not one for Shippou?)  
  
Miroku - crème, any kind, girl magazines *she sighed at this* (*.* goes for actions and emphazying words, but sometimes I Bold words as well.)  
  
Sango - clothes, something to read, girl stuff  
  
--.and finally.-- (Do I have to tell you Kagome is thinking this?)  
  
Inuyasha - dog treats, Saki, anything dealing with dogs and egotistically stuff *snort!* (hahaha! It *is* funny!)  
  
Miroku had finally sneaked up to Kagome and leaned forward and..(I think I will end it here..)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Nah!! Oh come one! If you read what the title sez, I can't end till I get what it sez to be in here! Where is your logic?  
  
Spok - I believe..  
  
Uhhh, it's okay Spok, I take it back! Screw the logic, uhh, dance with me!  
  
Spok - well..  
  
*grabs his hands and dances*  
  
*whispers* Run!! Go read the story while I keep him busy!)  
  
  
  
  
  
..wrapped his arms around her waist. Before she could scream, he whispered it was he in her ear and turned her around, still in his arms.  
  
"..M.m..Miroku! What are you doing??"  
  
"..Well, you see, I thought maybe if I proposed to you again, without anyone around, you would accept bearing my child and staying with me." Miroku went into that "not-my-wife-but-just-have-sex-with-me-and-like-maybe- give-me-a-son-or-we-can-keep-"trying"" phase. So of course Kagome did what any girl would have done. She sweatdropped and blushed, then told him no.  
  
"Ohh, but why Lady Kagome? Am I not suitable for you?" He figured she wouldn't want him to feel guilty or anything and would try, unsuccessfully, to tell him he was suitable, then end up saying yes. Miroku grinned inwardly.  
  
"...Umm, well, uhh, you see, you are suitable, but umm...."  
  
"Oh, Lady Kagome, do not worry about berating yourself! I think highly of you; and think you are quite suitable to bear me a child!" Kagome blushed beat red.  
  
"..Well...errr..thank..you..for...the compliment, but I don't think I can..we have to defeat Naraku, yeah, and get all the shards, yes, that's it. We have to finish our journey!" She resolved into making it seem she would have considered him if there had been no "obstacles" in the way.  
  
"Do not fear Lady Kagome, we can.., be together after all this is over." Now Kagome was *really* getting nervous.  
  
--Gosh!! He sure is persistent today! Wish Inuyasha would show up. Guess I'll have to get outta this mess myself!--  
  
"Well, you see, I come from a different time and well..it would be hard to keep in touch." Miroku had not pondered this, and while he was, Kagome took that time to jump into the well. (thought I was gonna keep dragging that on, huh? I'm not *that* evil!)  
  
  
  
****** Kagome's Time ******  
  
Kagome was transported to the bottom of her well. She climbed out with her list in hand and an nearly empty, yellow backpack.  
  
--Ohh, soo good to be home. Glad my "exam excuse" got me a day or two off. With Inuyasha, probably a day tops.-- *sigh* --I wonder where if anyone is home..-- Kagome went inside through the back door, facing the shrine. (Uhhh, where is everything located?? I forgot ^_^U)  
  
"Uhh, hello?? Is anyone here?" Kagome could not find anyone. -Wonder where everyone went? Well, it's not like I ever give them an exact date and actually come on that day.*sweatdrop* Hehehe, the life I live.-- After looking around for ten minutes Kagome came to a conclusion. -Why didn't I look at the time before! It's only two in the afternoon! Mom is most-likely working, Souta must be at school. *double sweatdrop* Hehehe, umm, and grandpa? Where is grandpa? Probably bothering some people at the shop and telling his "brave" stories..*sigh*-- (Hey, does *anyone* know what her grandpa does??) Kagome yawned and decided to head up to bed and take a shower when she woke up. With that decision made, she made her way upstairs to her room.  
  
  
  
****** Dream Sequence ****** (^_^U Yeah, I just *had* to add one of those! :-P~)  
  
Help me, please! (You will find out who later, won't be who you think!)  
  
What? Who are you Miss? Where are you? (Do you really need me to tell you who this is??)  
  
Please hurry! We need all the help we can get!  
  
How? How can I help you? I don't even know who or where you are!  
  
Does that matter more than saving innocents now? And asking questions later?  
  
What is going on? Where am I? I do need to know that! And how can *I* help you?  
  
All will be revealed in to due, but now, you *must* help me save them! I normally do not ask for help, especially from other dimensions, but my world has already merged with yours. No one knows the difference, but, now you, a few others, and myself.  
  
What are you talking about?? Everything is soo foggy here, and your voice, it's slowly growing fainter. (Big hint there!)  
  
Worry not child, all is well, for now.  
  
What do you mean?? *Please* tell me!  
  
I can not. Just remember, she will come, not necessarily to you exactly, but she will come incontact with you somehow.  
  
What do you mean? Who? When? Why? What dimension? What do you mean "my world has already merged with yours"? Please, tell me! I..I think I see you.Who?  
  
Hush child. A figure was slowly appearing before Kagome. When the figure was finished with her (member Kagome knows it's a she because of her voice and Kagome said 'Miss' b4.) Every feature about the woman, Kagome guessed from the lady's height, was clouded and fogged up. (Duh! Fog everywhere! :-P~ I'm soo silly!)  
  
Why..why can't I see you so well?  
  
It's the fog child, it hides you from me as well.  
  
The fog? What is this place? Why are we here?  
  
To help.  
  
Help? Who?  
  
She goes by many names.  
  
She? Who?  
  
Our light, our hope, our freedom, our happiness, our Hikari.  
  
Hikari? Is that her name?  
  
No. Only one, of which she is not called in this timeline.  
  
This timeline?  
  
I must go.  
  
Go? Where? Why?  
  
Yes, go, to my post. (A VERY big hint!)  
  
Your post?  
  
Listen child, and listen well. There will more danger soon, and the jewel shards will not be the *only* thing that amplifies your powers and has great powers! They will come after her, the guardian of this new power. If they succeed, then your, my, and all the worlds, times, and dimensions will be at evil's mercy. With that being said, the mysterious women vanished.  
  
What!! What are you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"..talking about?" Kagome found herself in bed. (No, I didn't add the 'End Dream Sequence' because it would kinda mess up the "flow" of Kagome's 'dramatic' sentence. u.u; Make sense? Some of you should know my answer to that! If ya don't and want to know, ask.) She was drenched in sweat and her heart was only just beginning to slow it's throbbing pace.  
  
--.Wha??..What just happened? Could that dream be real? Or did I just eat something bad? (*sweatdrops*) I need a shower.-- Kagome pulled the covers off of her and looked at the clock.  
  
--Only an HOUR?!-- It was true, it had been only an hour since she fell asleep. Kagome was too disarrayed and shaken to stare at the time for more than five seconds. She shook her head to clear her mind, and headed for her bathroom. (Does she have a separate bathroom??)  
  
A half an hour later found Kagome sitting on her bed and combing her hair. The shower had cleared her mind, but the visions and the conversations with the cryptic lady remained embedded into her memories. Though, soon as she came out of her reverie, she realized that something was brushing against her leg. And just coming out of her thoughts, she shrieked and pulled her leg away. Looking down, she found a furry and fat blob. (Sorry!! Don't flame me for this! I love him too! It's just that, he *does* look like that!) It was.Buyo! (I think I spelled his name wrong! *sigh* but it is 2 in the morning!) Kagome sweatdropped at the feline, while he just looked back up at her with dejected eyes.  
  
"Ohh, Buyo! I'm so sorry about that! You just surprised me." The neko seemed to take that as an apology and smiled up at her. (If neko's could smile..wait Luna and Artemis can! Hehe!) Kagome just picked the neko up and rubbed his belly. She got up and walked downstairs to see if anyone was home yet, Buyo didn't seem to mind and just kept purring.  
  
"Hey, is anyone home yet?" Some sounds could be heard from the kitchen. Mostly pots and pans making the ruckus.  
  
"What the." Kagome stared at the 'intruder' through the kitchen door.  
  
"Grandpa! What are you doing??" Kagome's grandfather was seen having his head under the sink with a long, steel ladle in one hand and a steel fork in the other, banging both on the sides, under the sink, beside him.  
  
"What do you think Kagome!?" His half cry, half retort came muffled. Kagome just sweatdropped again. (Soo many sweatdrops in a day!)  
  
"Uhh, well, you look like you are trying to find something under the sink by doing an odd ritual of banging the sides with a steel ladle and fork.." Kagome was very confused to say the least! Her grandfather was known to do and say preposterous and absurd things. Why should this be any different of a situation? Though, she just wanted to know why. (*yawns* I'm finishing this up tomorrow..)  
  
"*Mumbles* My dear child, I am *not* doing ANY TYPE OF RITUAL!! *ahem* I just got..." Kagome's grandfather started mumbling a few words before asking for some help.  
  
"..Uhh, what was that Grandpa? You got what?" By now Kagome was confused and couldn't help get her eyes the size of dots. (You know when something embarsshing or like something unexpected happens, and instead of sweatdropping, face faulting, or anime style falling; the person gets those dot eyes.. Like this ._. sometimes there is also a sweatdrop, too.)  
  
"Kagome, I need your help....to *mumbles some more*"  
  
"Grandpa! Just say it aloud already! It can't be *that* bad!" Kagome was exasperated. Her grandfather was to something, needed help for it, but just wouldn't tell her anything about it!  
  
"I got stuck under here while looking for some food! Alright!? There, I sad it out loud! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Kagome sweatdropped slowly, and fell anime style, of course, she got back up quickly. (They always seem to fall and get back up soo darn quick!) Kagome sighed. So this is what he was up to. She decided to lecture him first, then help him out.  
  
"Grandpa! You do know that there isn't any food under the sink? " At this Kagome's grandfather blushed a deep red, but since he was stuck under the sink, no one saw.  
  
"Well..It doesn't matter right now! Just help me out!" Kagome sighed one more before she helped pull her grandpa out. It only took about two minutes and Kagome was used to this. There was a noise as the front door opened, closed, and someone walked into the living room. (Yeah, I know, of course there's noise when you open and close doors, but spies and like secret agents are posed to be all quiet and sneaky and stuff.) There was a "I'm back!" By a seemingly sweet, little girl's angelic voice. (You gotta know who this is.) Kagome looked at her grandfather as if to say "What's going on and who is this?" Kagome's grandfather just looked at Kagome with a big "Duh!" At this, Kagome's eyes narrowed and she tapped her foot. Now, more foots steps were heard, making their way to the kitchen. An unsuspecting Kagome and the 'little girl' got a shock off each other.  
  
--And here I though she was a little girl. What's she doing here right now?-- Unbeknownst to Kagome, the girl, no, lady who looked about her age, was thinking the same thing. After a staring contest that lasted for about a minute or two, the lady broke the stare with a dazzling smile. And Kagome, for the first time, noticed more about the lady before her. She had her simmering sliver hair that faded, as it seemed, to golden-like- the-sun into two meatball (that sez it all right there!) looking buns on the sides of her heart-shaped face, with the rest of her hair flowing out of the two buns. Her skin was ivory with a hint of a blue, sliver, and golden glow about her. (No, not all mixed together, per say, just like spots together. How the sky looks when the sun sets, just not in layers.) Her tiny but womanly figure was in a semi-tight blue-silk sundress. The dress had faded blue on her shoulders and above her chest, as if to look like clouds; the bodice showed her off her curve enough to promise more to come, and the rest of her dress pooled out from under the bodice, in flowing waves. There were layers of sparkles on the middle, rim, and hem of the skirt part. It was almost as if real stars were taken from the midnight sky, that went along with them, to happily join to form their mistress a dress that all would gaped at. And she was gaping if not staring completely. The lady looked Kagome up and down, as if approving her. Her kind eyes and bright smile made it as if she was just looking innocently at her, waiting, waiting for something to happen to speak. Interrupt something did! Kagome's grandfather, having been waiting, and wanting the silence *and* staring contest to stop, cleared his throat. Both girls [to his eyes] looked at him and then smiled back at each other. Kagome's grandfather wasn't sure if they would introduce themselves after smiling at each other, so he did the talking or them.  
  
"Hello there Usagi. This is my granddaughter, Kagome." He looked and pointed his eyes towards Kagome. The lady named Usagi looked from Kagome's grandpa (Does he even have a NAME?!) to Kagome, her smile and kindness never wavering.  
  
"This Kagome," He looked towards Kagome and gestured towards Usagi. "Is Usagi, our recent helper and caretaker of the shop on weekends," He gave Kagome a looked that said "Don't bring anything up!" Kagome knew exactly what he meant. For her not to tell of his big, boring mouth [as she saw it] and that he went through each "recruit" (he gathers them like Rei's grandfather.) like every two weeks. Kagome was wrenched out of her thoughts when her grandpa added,  
  
"She has been working here for about a month now. And I see that she was surprised to see you up, with that virus you have." Kagome understood a lot more now, but she was shocked for two reasons. Her grandpa had 1) told her Usagi had been working at the shop for a month and 2) he had told Usagi and hopefully everyone else that she had a virus! Kagome though, hid her celebration [for not having a disease that only old ppl get] for later.  
  
"Please, call me Usagi-chan, or Usa-chan" Usagi smiled angelically with a reprimanding look towards her grandpa, it seemed her eyes were saying "Not that again, I thought I told you not to be so formal." Of course, it was in a gentle way, and Kagome, liked the girl already.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, and see you well, Kagome-san" Usagi had brought Kagome out of her thoughts, for what seemed like the tenth time. (Kagome is sure thinking a lot today..lol. J/K! Don't flame me! *runs away* Fluffy!! -_-;)  
  
"Oh, please, do not be formal with me either, Kagome-chan or any other nice thing will do." Usagi giggled a beautiful melody at this. She had grown to like this Kagome in the five minutes they had spent there, in the kitchen. (okay, I know I am putting a little too much attention on Usa- chan, but it all works out later on. Besides, Kagome is *just* meeting her, everyone else knows her. For a whole month at that!)  
  
"Well, if you ladies are done now, we need to make some preparations." Kagome's grandpa, once again, interrupted and brought out a matter to which Kagome had no idea. Usagi nodded, and looked at Kagome with understanding [on Kagome's bewilderment] and told her about how this was the same day, one month ago, that she came here.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An Hour Or So Later.  
  
  
  
Kagome and Usagi were sitting on the couch chatting away, they didn't even notice Kagome's mother (What is her name?), brother: Souta, and Buyo had come home (been in a diff room, for Buyo's case) and into the living room for about five minutes. [Of course, Usagi did notice, being a senshi and all does have it's advantages.] Souta, being the youngest, and without patience, broke the girl's conversation. (A lot of thinking and talking moments have been cut off, huh? *sheepishly grins*)  
  
"Hello? Have either of you noticed any of us?" Breaking out of their conversation, Usagi smiled happily at Souta, while Kagome just glared at him. (But not the famous.infamous.famous.*headache*.Heero Yuy's Death Glare!) Souta just ignored Kagome, and smiled back at Usagi. Having her around to help out for the past month was the most fun he'd ever had. She was smart, pretty, fun, and kind. She understood his family's troubles. Without their dad, their mother had to work two or sometimes three jobs everyday, just to make ends meet. She never complained, though, always loving and understanding. (Pause after 'though', and then read the sentence, it makes more sense that way.) Coming out of his stupor, Souta grinned sheepishly and sat beside Usagi. Kagome was miffed that Souta interrupted and ignored her. Kagome's mother had a looked that just said "Souta, that was wrong. Apologize now." Her eyes, on the other hand, held mirth. Souta saw both looks, and sighed. What a way to begin the weekend. (I didn't put a real date somewhere above did I?) Still sitting beside Usagi, Souta looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome, still miffed (I like that word!!) accepted the apology and relaxed on the couch. (Like laying your back on the..back, straight part of the couch.) No one said anything for a while. It was a nice silence, though. Not the usual creepy, eerie, dead silence they had before Usagi came and brightened up the Higurashi's home. It was normal with Kagome around, but since her trips to and fro Feudal Japan, the house had lost some of its shine and retorts. (Member how Kagome ticks her grandpa by not listening to his stories, blowing him off, or like adding comments to what he sez?) Usagi had yet to know about Kagome's "adventures," as the Higurashi family to know her "adventures." All she knew was, she liked it here. She had a wonderful time getting to know this family. Even Kagome had already made her like her. She was happy to be here, and everyone was glad to have here there. But suddenly, something totally unexpected happened. Time froze. Of course, Kagome and Usagi were not. They, for some reason, "escaped" the spell. They both gasped and stood up. Not even Usagi felt nor expected this. She wondered if this was the great "freezing" that she had been warned about. She thought about the "Unnamed Prophecy."  
  
--Why am I thinking about the Unnamed Prophecy now?-- It was the only prophecy that came from an unknown source, and had been made eons ago. The prophecy was older than her great-grandmother was! So, naturally, after millenniums had past, and not even a word of the prophecy had come true, it was disregarded. Now, it's name was forgotten.the Forgotten Prophecy, that only Usagi and Pluto still remembered.  
  
  
  
Forgotten Prophecy  
  
  
  
The world is full,  
  
But no one is there.  
  
Everyone watches,  
  
But no one sees.  
  
Welcome to existence,  
  
A dark tension is here.  
  
Times have crossed,  
  
But only few know.  
  
Yesterday is gone,  
  
The present is now,  
  
Yet today never happened.  
  
And tomorrow will never come.  
  
All hope relies on one.  
  
The one who has something of limitless capacity.  
  
A pure heart, which will purify and make dormant of all evil.  
  
Salvation is here,  
  
For the guardian of all will be awakened.  
  
But she will die,  
  
To give birth to a better universe.  
  
Only one can save her.  
  
The one who has forgotten.  
  
The foretelling dreams have become wisps of his fantasy.  
  
Warriors will join and give something irreversible.  
  
  
  
Ah manei laku sei, Fukai Mori. Goto pyare ko. Goto, touh milsei.  
  
  
  
No one knew what the prophecy spoke of. Nor who wrote it. The last line was a complete mystery in itself. It was said to be ancient Lunarian. Though, no one truly knew what the words meant. Ami had tried to decipher it, but all she got was 'Fukai Mori' the meaning was close to 'Deep Forest' but that was all. All Usagi could think about was her friends and family. Her Mamo-chan. (Okay, I don't really have anything against him. He's just a jackass in the dubbed version. Sure he looks good, but no fashion sense.the ugly green jacket should say it all for itself!) A cry broke her out of her ponder. It was Kagome's!  
  
--She isn't frozen?--  
  
  
  
******Kagome's POV****** (Well, my POV but what with happened to Kagome)  
  
Kagome was thinking about her new friend one moment, and the next, everything stopped. There was silence.too much silence. Not the one they had just enjoyed. It wasn't a warm and enjoyable quietness. This was too cold and eerie. Looking around she gaped at the frozen bodies of her family members. Her mouth was dried from shock. She touched her mother's arm, hoping she was just seeing things. That this was another weird dream. It would all just go away as soon as she woke up. Her mother's arm was still warm. Though she did not look as if she was normally breathing, she didn't look like she was frozen in ice, or some cold substance. No, she was just.frozen, like a statue. Still, unmoving, warm, smooth, and depicting a peaceful serenity. Finally, as realization hit her like a ton of bricks, she cried out. A hoarse, but scared and confused, coated with sadness. She could only stare. Everyone, even Buyo, they were all frozen. That's when she felt something. A hand on her shoulder brought her back from her shock. Seeing Usagi "awake" surprised her even more.  
  
******(Back To Normal) POV******  
  
"What the.?" Kagome was at a loss for words. Sure, she would have expected something like this tragedy to happen to her, not exact, but something. She had shards from the Shikon no Tama. Demons and flat out power seeking, greedy people were after it. It was, to a sense, natural for her to not 'freeze' and be immune or protect from the spell or whatever. Seeing Usagi awake, calm but with a sad look in her eyes, was something she would not have expected.  
  
--How could Usagi be immune to the spell as well?--  
  
"Are you alright? I know it's a bit of a rhetorical and ironic question, but it does need to be asked." (Usagi isn't as dumb as everyone thinks!! ^.^) Kagome just looked at her like she was a ghost. She finally managed to stutter a few words out.  
  
"H.h...how? What? Why?" Kagome felt torn inside. A stranger, no matter how much she liked her, had been able to move, while her family was now, nothing but statues. Tears flowed freely. She couldn't help it. It all happened too sudden. Last she remembered, Souta had told her they had been waiting for her. Even if it was in a semi-insulting way, he was the last person she had spoken to.  
  
--.Empty...I feel so empty..Why?...Why did this have to happen?? And now?!-- Usagi had gotten a vibe from Kagome. One of distress, pain, loss, and dejection. Even though Usagi's comfort helped some, Kagome hadn't come out of her shock, still unable to speak coherently. Usagi could do nothing but comfort the younger girl. She held Kagome in her arms and left her pour out her sorrow, the loss of the ones she loved. Usagi only hoped that the scouts were not frozen as well. But only after comforting the girls, or waiting till she fell asleep, could Usagi leave. A pang hit Usagi's heart. It felt like shock, pain, and sadness. She could only hope that everything was going to be all right. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure stood in the shadows, watching the scenes before her. It was as if she was part of the shadows, not even the air was disturbed by her presence. The shadow women sighed inwardly. In a swirl of black and deep magenta, she disappeared. Like its mistress, the fog-like cloud swirls left the air untouched. Not a single clue could be found to tell a woman or anyone had been there. A single thought was left to be swallowed up by the silence [minus Kagome's sobs].  
  
--It has begun.--  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
  
  
*Phew* That's the end of my first chappie! *hears big "Duh's!" * ^.^U Well, what did you think?? Be so kind and review me!! It would boost up my confidence! And if you read the top (or are reading this now) you'd know it'd help with the chappies, or atleast get chappies quickly! I found out that I spelled Sota, Souta. But I think that would be the Jap spelling. Like how Gokou's is Goku..and well, I didn't wanna go through 14 pages looking for Souta... ^_^! Well, I got a question, which would help me out for my next chapter. Do you want the scouts to be frozen or not? If yes, which ones? Do include why you choose your answers. Lol, I'm making this sound like a school report! Comments and suggestions are welcoming. Telling me what I should do is not. It's cruelty I tell ya! Cruelty!! Lol, j/k I wanna hear from anyone and everyone who has read my fic(s)! P&TY!! Oh, and that last line in the prophecy, it's my language. As in I speak it.as in it's real.though, I don't think it's spelled correctly. Gracias!! Adios! Ja ne! Review me plez! And if it's a nice long or atleast has good suggestions and what not. I will send that reviewer a few parts of the next chap! But you gotta request it! Or else who knows how many ppl I gotta send it to! Oh, the first and tenth person to review me will get a preview soon as I'm done with it. As long as it wasn't a nasty flame! :-P~ I went over my lil limit and wrote 15 pages for you all! And yes, I will also tell you how many pages I have written per chapter. So be kind and rewind! In this case, REVIEW!!  
  
MuChOs LoVe,  
  
~*Senshi's Tenshi (Megami)*~ !~*~Shi-chan~*~! -AKA- ^_^ *wink blink* Raven~* and (another) wink-a-d-ink to ya!  
  
OH! And Fei-chan (mi amiga!) wants to know if anyone knows where to get IY VHSs. she can only find DVDs.  
  
As another thing, I have another IY Alert thingy, it's down below, if you are one of my reviewers, or just wanna know what happened to IY, or want any updates, those will be down there. Tata! *waves and disappears* Somethings might be repeated. INUYASHA ALERT2  
  
For you have requested, I have replied. It is gonna take me sometime to get all 79 responses out (*jumps up and down, then runs around screaming and whooping* I really did that too..hehe ^_^U). I nearly had a heart attack! Glad ppl in ff.net are supporting, explaining, and wanting to know more about this.  
  
I got this info from the CN site, they do not list any more eps in their schedules. and I have reviews with more ppl saying that they knew as well. besides, CN seems to do this a LOT. Pilot Candidate, Yu Yu Hakuso, Sailor Moon, and DBZ (which finally got new eps, but then reruns). If ya think about it, it's like a retarded ritual of theirs. I have already wrote them (twice now) about this whole, "let's change schedules, so ppl cant watch it, and then put it all together so we can get rid of all the translated (or whatever) eps we got and either take it off for a loooooooong while, or like show reruns." Morons, I swear! they could have left it alone, I don't think ppl would mind seeing it on a Sat night, when they can catch up on sleep Sun, AND have to look forward to it every weekend! when they need to get away from school stress. I have to sneak and be quiet to watch Inuyasha now, and after this week......what do I do?? My birthday is coming up soon (sorry to drag on)and like I'm turning 16 (in March, when I hope it reshows!), which I don't really care for. everything is getting more, and more messed up! I can't find a stinking hall to have the stinking party! food is going no where and like mom sez I gotta where what DRESS SHE PICKS!!! so I think ANYONE would hate their "sweet" 16, when they are doing all the work (that can be done, no reservations) AND NO Inuyasha to look forward to! Some of my reviews are saying that InuYasha will prolly come back in like March. But no one for sure. I have gotten the addy/comment thingy for CN/Adult Swim it's AdultSwim@turner.com. Some reviews say IY doesn't come on Mondays, but it does for me, Mon-Thurs. Of course, the time makes it Tues.-Fri. Some, or one, review(s) say that it ends on Feb. 5! A Wednesday!!! The CN schedule said Feb. 6 though, and trust me, I checked like 2-3 a day!! I have stopped checking now though, I do admit, but why would they be cruel to stop it a day earlier!?! *sniffle* As for ppl who think that I am posting stuff that I have not researched..well, wrong! I have done research on this! Or it would have been up THREE days b4 it originally had been. And I am pretty sure I wrote I was unsure of whether IY was gonna stay off or reruns. I don't know what is wrong with informing ppl. I had not intended to get ppl rallied up or something. I just wanted to express what I felt and do something about it. Also, if any of you, who think I am only getting ppl into this for no cause, had any info, that could help or just inform other ppl, would you not tell them?? I am letting ppl gather together, to a sense, and show that we have some common ground (LOVE IY!!!) and that something *does* need to be said about this whole bad time(schedule) and bad timing(changing times and showing reruns forever) on what they are doing, not to mention, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakuso are like main animes CN has not bothered to dub quick or seems like at all. I do know there is the "Rescue Yukina" at like stores, but it's a cut version. No where near the anime/jap version! My friend got the DVD(they didn't have it on VCR!) and told me. all in all, I was informing; I can't help it if I get emotional with my fav animes on the line, once again! Sorry to seem rude or child-like, but I love amine it's my window to true smiles and laughter. I know I sound odd right there, and like somewhere before too, but I think some ppl will agree with me that anime is, well, "good for the soul."(no, not like Campbell's Soup "Mmmmm..mmmm, good." lol!) ..okay, I guess I have said enough. but, by the way, I can't seem to locate my INUYASHA ALERT! did something happen that I know not about?? I am going to be posting this, and maybe a 'reALERT' if it got taken off, or had problems with. Ja!  
  
~*Senshi's Tenshi (Megami)*~ ^_~ MuChOs LoVe -AKA- For reviewing me! Raven~*  
  
P.S. I do not know it my lovely "Spell Check" messed a sentence or two up. It likes to take matter, or words, into it's own hands, umm, bytes...errr, somethin like that. 


	2. Delays but funny ones

Saturday, February 22, 2003  
Hiya! How are ya all??  
  
Fei: Who the hell are you talking to now??  
  
*sweatdrops* uhh, you don't really have to answer that....*sniff* since I don't think many ppla have read any of my fics or are reading this!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Fei: Get on with it!  
  
*glares!*  
  
Fei: Yikes!! YUY!!! It's all your fault!!!  
  
Heero: What the hell is it now, Wufei?  
  
Fei: Dammit Yuy! You taught..*points at me* HER!!  
  
Heero: *rolls his eyes* Taught her what??  
  
Fei: That damned glare!! It's worse than yours!  
  
Heero: Well, she needed it to keep Duo away, and she used those puppy dog eyes on me!  
  
*sweatdrops and grins*  
  
Well, Hee-chan, would you want Duo prancing around you, for food?  
  
Heero: *sweatdrops* Hnn.  
  
AHHH!!!  
  
Heero and Wufei: What?? What!?!?  
  
You gone back to inhuman "hnn" jackass!!! *sniffle*  
  
Heero and Wufei: *fall anime style, get back up and slowly sweatdrop*  
  
What?? You did!!  
  
Heero: I thought you liked Duo.and how did you get better than me at glaring??  
  
Well, duh! I soo still do!! I LOVE all of you!! *goes into speech for an award trance* and I'd like to thank all of you boys in my heram!! *sniff* without you, I'd just die!!  
  
Wufei: *whispers* Wouldn't be such a bad idea..  
  
WHAT YOU SAY?! *glares*  
  
Wufei: Uhhh, nothing, really.....Yuy! Get her to stop that damned glare already!!  
  
Heero: *smirks*[soo damn hot!! Woops!!] like I could.though, how *did* you get better at glaring??  
  
Well, easy.*smirks and winks* I've had *lots* of practice!! Hehehe!! Duo and Wufei are well, glarable..*sweatdrops* Hehe.  
  
Heero: *blink*.*blink*.I think I'll go now. *leaves* Well, bye Hee-chan!! Come back again!! Tell the other hi and that I love them too!!  
  
*everybody sweatdrops!*  
  
Well, I guess I'll have to get to the point of this now.  
  
Wufei: Damn straight!  
  
*glares* Leave!!  
  
Wufei: *sniff* Fine! *stomps off*  
  
.....  
  
Such a drama queen!! LOL!! Hehe!! Well, as I was saying! I can't update ANYTHING!! I am currently making preparations for my "Sweet Sixteen" party.must say, a *lot* of crap to do!! Though, I will still read and try to get ideas here and there! And well, not many ppl have reviewed any of my fics.and I need encouragement!! I LIVE off of it!! Also, need to know ppl are interested in my fics! Right now, I am hoping for 10 votes and reviews for my fic "Attractions, of the 'Do' Kind" it's a SM/GW fic; and 15 for my "Only Fools Fall In Love" it's an IY/SM fic! My GW fic called "Medication Dilemma" well, atleast 5! I have TWO chaps out on that one!! I do have the third one ready, but, no one, but one nice person has reviewed it!! And to that person, I say, I would make it a X-over with Evangelion, but I don't know much of that anime. Just a few charas and they fight in suits against things called "Angels"..I think that's it. I DO have an original fic out, "Pills To Start You Off" it's more of a conversation than a real fic, but funny nonetheless! Well, hopefully no flames, but then again, barely anyone is reviewing period! Oh, and does anyone know how to work bold, italics, underline, and all the alignments? I use MW(Microsoft Word).  
  
(((((( (((((( ((((( (((((( (((((( (((((( (((((( ((((((  
  
NOW ONTO ANSWERING MY OTHER LIKE 5 REVIEWS, and that's for the two fics put together!  
  
For "Only Fools Fall In Love" (I got 3 reviews on this one.)  
  
Don't know which one was my fisrt reviewer, but you all need to read the beginning again!! Where I have my A/N's!! Come on!! It's not hell!! You get a nice lil thingy from me! But if no one asks, I'm not gonna be that nice anymore!! Now, whichever reviewed first: THX!!! YOU ARE THE FIRST REVIEWER!!! Now read the top! LOL!! :-P~  
  
Silver Moon Princess: Thx for reviewing!! Well, as for that Inu-chan and Usa-chan pairing, I can't guarantee that. I already had my couples chosen. I was told that I should make a Sango/Miroku fic. So maybe if I get inspiration, I'll do a Inu/Usa fic after this or the S/M fic. Unless you get ppl to go with you and review to do a Inu/Usa fic after this one. Plez review my other and upcoming fics! Need votes! And soo many more's! lol!! Watch out, that can turn into your fav word, if not already! Ja ne!  
  
DreamScribbler: Thx. Of course I'll continue!! Hehe, but I do need reviews! I will check out your fics! I think I already have, not sure. So much to do, read, and write! LoL. Ja ne! Plez check out my other fics.  
  
Neko-yasha: Thank you. also, THX for the info! Fei-chan is very happy, but ticked at the timing, to know! Do you or anyone know if and where VHSs are sold on the net?? I heard you can get the IY movies! And I am dying to get them!! Thx again, check out my other fics, and ja ne!  
  
For " Attractions of the 'Do' Kind" (I only got 2 reviews so far.hope for more!)  
  
Caretica: YOU ARE THE FIRST REVIEWER!! LOL! Thx for voting, and I agree with you. I tried to email you but it wouldn't work, was gonna give ya a lil teaser/hint! ^_~ Ja ne!  
  
Eyes-of-Pearl: I LOVE YOUR FICS!! I have reviewed both! I would hurry and update, but like, only got two votes. Soo unfair for the Duo fans! I believe I have written a teaser/hint in one of my reviews for your fic. Ja ne!!  
Like I said, I might just choose my fav couple.but I still want to know who would be interested in a fic like this. And if I should change my mind and do the other pairing! Hehe, but I'm a bit evil, so you gotta vote and see!  
  
For "Pills To Start You Off"  
  
I don't wanna go and sign out just to sign into fictionpress.net. So I don't know your penname. Thx for reviewing!! YOU ARE THE FIRST REVIEWER!! And you were soo kind as to review for BOTH chaps!! THX!!!! Sorry, but I guess that kinda makes me lazy. I really don't like the whole separating thing that's happened. Ja ne! Read my other fics and see if you like them!  
(((((( (((((( (((((( (((((( (((((( (((((( (((((( ((((((  
  
You have to get out of ff.net to get into fictionpress.net. it makes writing and putting original fics up harder. Cuz I don't get to check up on how my original fics are doing. If I can, I will write and put up my poems. I don't know when, so just check my bio if you are interested! I will make an announcement in one of my fics, which ever gathers most reviews. And tell ya that I got one or more poems up. Other than that, I can't say I will be able to do, read, or write much. So I was thinking a poem might get your nerves relaxed..something like that. As long as I don't flames saying I don't update quick enough, I have a VERY good reason. And I AM compromising with poems, *if* I get the chance. Thx for the support! Ja!!  
I have already answered for my fic "Medication Dilemma" Ja ne!! So, PLEZ REVIEW!! Well, read too!!  
  
This has been three pages.  
MuChOs LoVe, ~*Senshi's Tenshi (Megami)*~ !~*~Shi-chan~*~! -AKA- ^_~ *wink blink* Raven~* and (another) wink-a-d-ink 2 ya! 


	3. Reviews answered, questions, and more in...

Tuesday, February 25, 2003  
  
Hello everyone!! I am still loaded with work! My gosh, teachers can be soo cruel and yet soo darn nice that you can help but kinda like 'em in class and curse them at home. *sigh* I missed the play, no one has called me regarding the upcoming play, which I am posed to help with. I am soo freaking upset! My B-Day is next week!! And I have another project due right AFTER my B-Day!! How cruel?! Well, I didn't tell anyone it was my B- Day.so my fault, but like, I want to be left alone, since I am RIGHT across the teach's desk! Front of the room and only luck part, right beside the door!! LOL! I am seemingly at the front of EVERY class! Harsh. N-e-hoo, you all, if anyone at that, must be tired of my whining, but im complaining.that's a difference, right? So I have another question from Fei-chan, who STILL needs to READ AND REVIEW my fic like she said she would, questions of my own, and reviews to answer and comment on.  
  
I had written this b4, but MW felt like screwing up TWICE, and I hadn't got the chance to save it (second time, I was finished and thought it was saved).so this might not be at happy-like or funny.  
ATTENTION!! THIS FIC WILL BE MOVED TO IT'S "PROPER" CATEGORY ON WEDNSDAY, FEBRUARY 26, 2003!!!! GOT IT?? LOOK FOR IT IN THE SM X-OVERS!! P&TY! R&R!!  
First, my questions!  
  
I asked last time if anyone knew of how to work bold, italics, and underline in MW. ANYONE???  
  
Fei-chan's question!  
  
Does anyone know how to work AVIs?? Cuz like mostly all the Inuyasha eps are AVIs and her comp can't seem to show it.sometimes she can hear the characters, but it's in Jap, and she needs to see it so she can read the subs. Thx! Ask around and I would be very greatful if you could help us out. Me, by giving and answer so she'll stop bugging me about it, lol. Her, so she will finally know! And not bug me about it. :-P  
  
Now onto the reviews!!  
For "Pills To Start You Off"  
  
Maru: I finally looked and got your penname! YOU GET CERDIT FOR REVIEWING, not only for being FIRST to do so, but also, for reviewing BOTH chaps!! (ppl, this is my original fic, and completed!)  
  
Amanda Foster: Thx girlie!! I am soo glad to know you read, reviewed, and liked it!! Though, you didn't get some parts, that's okay. Tu rubia de hermana! LOL! LYLAS!! AAF!! Good luck with school down there and tell everyone, that either knows me or cares to hear, I said hi!! How are you?? lol, miss ya bunchies! Tell me when you are coming over the summer, just incase they make school longer cuz of the breaks we've been getting. It's almost flooding here. Roanoke is like FLOODED! Here, it's like near the bottom of the bridge. How about there? Becareful!  
For "Only Folls Fall In Love"  
  
I got THREE more reviews!! LoL!!  
  
Okay, I don't know if I done this already, but  
  
Neko-yasha: FIRST REVIEWER!!!  
  
And still no one read the A/N to the first chap.*sigh*.I guess I'll just take the extra quirks off. No one seems to care or want previews, plot hint, or any progress info.  
  
Silver Moon Goddess: First off, I like your penname. Thx for reviewing again! And for A/ns too!! Big thankies!! You made my day! As for your review itself, I couldn't stop laughing!! Just the thought of it all! Fei- chan loved the idea as well! Is he a blob yet? I only tortured him enough to turn him into a pancake. You know, all exciting and droolable at first, but by the end of 'em you are damn sick of 'em! lol! I got the basic sentence from Mitch Hedburg! Funny guy! Some jokes you ca hear over and over again and still laugh.or is that just me?? ^_^! Have you heard the one saying "Join the army! Go to new places, meet new people, and then kill 'em!" Hehehe!! I read that one in a fic, forgot which one, but all my friends and I loved it! Hope it will cheer you up, since, n/o, I am still gonna keep it traditional and twisted pairings. As I have said b4, if you can get enough ppl to go with you, I will either change the pairings or make an alternative ending. Happy? Please don't get mad at me and stop reading my fic! How else will you entertain me with mamoru bashing? Nutting against him..ugly green jacket, asshole in the dubbed version, 20 something year-old busboy.opps! Really, though, same goes for Relena. Sometimes, if I wanna put something funny in, I'll bash her. Other than that, I have read great fic with her and all the G-pilots together (not all in the same fic! LoL!). if it makes you feel any better, I can put mamoru bashing in there! Hehehe! I can bash anybody! Lol, and I'm planning on it. Or else, there will be no comedy. Thx again! Hope my negotiacting worked! But I can always, later on, do a Usa/Inu -chan pairing, but first I wanna finish this, or atleast get enough chaps to get things rolling. And me not fail school! -_-;; Tata!  
  
LeaD: YOU ARE MY FIFTH REVIEWER!!!! Glad you liked it. Sorry about the A/Ns couldn't help myself, and I wanted everything explained out. As for the bit too much for the readers.you mean long chap or just lotta A/Ns? Cuz I don't think you meant the long chap, since ppl mostly want long chaps. But I am confused, sometimes very easily, and later on I get it. !_! I can be so pathetic at times, lol. N-e-hoo, I think I have read, and as I always do, reviewed your fics. I am pretty sure I have, but with all the tests we have to squeeze in and take, I can hardly remember things.crap! I need to wrap this up! Thx for reviewing! And your comments are helpful. I'll be sure to try and explain everything at the bottom!  
  
Koneko: Thank you! I was hoping it would be. What do you mean with you have never seen an IY/SM fic done this way?? I didn't think I done it any particular way. But hey! I take it as a compliment! *beams* Another way it's original!! N-e-ways, I wrote somehwhere in my fic that I couldn't find the SM X-over Sub-Category. I have only just found it when I posted my "Attractions, of the 'Do' Kind" it's an SM?GW X-over, and actually *in* that category. I need votes there! As for putting this fic in the X-over cat. I was going to, but then I'd mess up my reviewers who looked for it. If anyone is *any* bit like me, looking in the same cate. That I found it last. So I planned to do it after a bit. And I didn't get the chance. I do not have time now, since writing this, which messed up twice, has taken time. I know I sound like im making excuses and just yapping instead of actually writing and updating, but I can type fast enough, and I really needed to get this out so I could get more suggestions, questions, and comments. That and I thought no one else have even looked and checked out my fic, so I would change it today, turns out, I ended up writing. And now, I gotta finish and do my crap work for school! Yay! Hear the sarcasm. I highly appreciate your concerns, I supposed they are, and well thought out comments. So please write or review me with anything else you think up. I will be changing the category tomorrow. Announcements at top and bottom, since I don't know if only one spot will get anyone's attention. Surprisingly, I read or atleast skim through the A/Ns of all the fics I read, personal experience I suppose there. Well, ja and thx!  
  
Koneko: lol, since you reviewed me twice, and I found what I had wrote b4 to you. I'll just paste it on here!  
  
Koneko: Hiya, you accidently reviewed me twice, I think it's the button's fault, but still having 7 reviews total made me happy, so thx! lol. Thx for liking it.I can't figure out the right, sophisticated words right now. *_*;; well, the basic point is, what do you mean you have never seen a story done like this b4? I took that in a good way, cuz well, I thougt it as a way to say VERY ORIGINAL, in a diff and professional way. So, thx again!! But I still am curious as to know what you meant. Like the plot, the scenes, the something.etc. :-P~ I would have put it in the SM X- overs, but I wrote somewhere that I didn't know where the sub-category was for it. *swaetdrops* I finally figured it out when I posted "Attractions, for the 'Do' Kind" it's a SM/GW X-over. And actually in *that* category. I was going to change this one, but my comp felt like being a pain that day, so my h/w as well went *poof!* and I was screwed up. I assure you, I will be putting this in it's rightful category, but prolly tomorrow.  
ATTENTION!! THIS FIC WILL BE MOVED TO IT'S "PROPER" CATEGORY ON WEDNSDAY, FEBRUARY 26, 2003!!!! GOT IT?? LOOK FOR IT IN THE SM X-OVERS!! P&TY! R&R!!  
And be sure to check out my other fics and vote!!!  
MuChOs LoVe, ~*Senshi's Tenshi (Megami)*~ !~*~Shi-chan~*~! -AKA- ^_~ *wink blink* Raven~* and (another) wink-a-d-ink 2 ya!  
This is 3 pages long. 


	4. Review Answers, With VERY Good News! Ch...

Friday, February 28, 2003  
  
(I am seemingly doing everything at TWO in the morning!!)  
  
I am SOOO sorry everyone!! I was think-headed enough to think and say that no one read my top A/Ns and well, it was at the BOTTOM A/Ns!!!!(B4 "IY ALERT") SORRY!!!! I can't believe I done something sooo stupid!! Please forgive me? *sniffle* Though, someone could have told me that I had made a fool of myself like more than once by saying that! Unless none of ya even bothered to read it! :-P~  
  
Oh, well. I won't have school tomorrow, so thx to Silver Moon Goddess, you all will be getting, a short chap, but a chappie nonetheless!! She reviewed me THREE times!!!! THREE!!! I LOVE HER!!! LOL!! J/k! what?? I said I was kidding!! Don't look at me like that!!  
  
So, Silver Moon Goddess, the next REAL chap is for you!! and if I get my #TEN reviewer by then, to that person too. I count different reviews by same person different. As long as the same person didn't accidentally OR purposely send the SAME review, it's counted differently! K?  
  
To answer to her nice review,  
  
Silver Moon Goddess: Thx!! *grins sheepishly myself* well, maybe we should make a club again him. LoL! Have you read any of those "Why.is WAY better than Mamo-baka?" or to that extent? Hehe! I LOVE the G-Wing boys being compared to the baka! It's funny and soo true! And I don't think I would EVER make a fic like that! *shakes head* I'd have to be high, drugged, or VERY sick to even think about that!! Im soo glad you'll keep reading!! I would give you a sneak peek or like the basic plot "gist" but since you are anonymous, and don't have your addy shown in your reviews, I can't send it to you. but I think everyone will be glad of that, since cuz of you, whoever is still interested and reading ANY of this, will love you for reviewing THREE times and being a great (non-lazy) person! LOL! Send me your comments and what you would like to see happen or done.and blah, blah, blah.some questions I have are at the bottom.well, below.^_^!  
  
FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW!  
  
The stupid ))))))) marks at some points in the fic WERE POSED TO BE SMILEY FACES!!!! For some odd reason it didn't show up as ANYTHING remotely like it!! And being the smart-ass I am, I JUST re-read my story on ff.net to refresh my memories and get ideas! Grrr!! I think someone said something about my formatting.but I just checked my reviews, and it wasn't for this fic.  
  
It bothers me to know that NOONE is telling me the flops in my fic. Either they don't know, mind, forget, or just don't care. That's all good and dandy, but *sniff* how am I gonna make my english teacher proud? *sweatdrops* okay, not really, but I wanna make sense and have a very good fic that doesn't confuse everyone. That's why soo many A/Ns! And to make everyone laugh, cuz im like that.  
  
Now, if I REALLY get into it, you all will be getting a semi-long to a REALLY long chap! But still, credit goes to my reviewers!!  
  
Now if SOMEONE would answer my questions!! It would be HIGHLY appreciated!! Really!! All questions in the "chaps 2+3" as this is "chap 4" but REAL Chap 2 tomorrow!  
  
I soo REALLY need to know how to do bold, italics, alignments, and underlines in Microsoft Word format!! This is ONE of the question I have!!  
  
The other that REALLY needs to be answered b4 I can get the next chappie (whether it be complete or short) is if anyone wants:  
  
The scouts to be.  
  
Frozen or not?  
  
If yes, which ones?  
  
Do include why you choose your answers.  
  
{Lol, I'm making this sound like a school report!}  
  
Comments and suggestions are welcoming.  
  
Telling me what I should do is not. It's cruelty I tell ya! Cruelty!! Lol, j/k  
  
I wanna hear from anyone and everyone who has read my fic(s)! P&TY!!  
  
Oh, and that last line in the prophecy, it's my language. (Did that bold??) As in I speak it.as in it's real. Though, I don't think it's spelled correctly. Gracias!! Adios! Ja ne! Review me plez!  
MuChOs LoVe, ~*Senshi's Tenshi (Megami)*~ !~*~Shi-chan~*~! -AKA- ^_~ *wink blink* Raven~* and (another) wink-a-d-ink 2 ya!  
This has ended at the middle/end of 2 pages. (And this should be LEFT aligned!) 


	5. Past Reminisces of A Forgotten Life Rea...

Sunday, April 27, 2003  
SKIP THIS UNTIL YOU FIND:  
  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()  
  
But read if you want to, is funny!  
Sunday, March 02, 2003  
  
AHHHHHH!!!! MY FREAKING POWER WENT OFF!!!! *SNIFF* SOOO SORRY YOU GUYS!! I LOST MY "PREVIEW"! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *RUNS OFF CRYING*  
  
Sesshomaru: *hugs S'sTM* There, there. They won't be mad at you for something you could not help.  
  
Me: *sniffle* Ya think so?  
  
Sessy-chan: Of course! Who would be as foolish as to not like you?! you gave then 15 pages for a FIRST chapter! FIFTEEN! I will be damned if someone was baka enough to stop reading and not like you over this!  
  
Me: Really? Oh, Fluffy! You're THE best!! *hugs Fluffy till he gets all blue*  
  
..*blink..blink*..  
  
Opps!! Sorry 'bout that!! *lets go*..you know, you look odd, being blue and all.  
  
Sessy-chan: *cough* *gasp* *breathe* .Gee, thx. -_-;;  
  
Me: Ohh!! Not like THAT!! ^_^;;;  
  
Sessy-chan: Well, as I was saying, it's your Sweet Sixteen.March FOURTH!! *gets thinking, and goes off on a roll* This WEEK!! This DAMN TUESDAY!!!! *wide eyes* SHIT! *trys to sneak off*  
  
Me: Wait a minute there mister!! Are you freaking telling ME that YOU.FORGOT?!?! *gets all red*  
  
Sessy-chan: Uhh, hehe.look at the time! *kisses S'sTM's forehead* gotta.umm, go get the.erm, sword! Yeah, must kill Inuyasha and all.bye love! *runs off*  
  
Me: SESSHOMARU!!!! GET YOUR BEHIND BACK HERE!!!! DON'T YOU DARE USE INU- CHAN AS AN EXCUSE!! YOU HERE ME!! *stomps off*  
  
Sessy-chan: Ohhh, hell no! I know the damn saying! It was made before MY birth! Hah!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Sessy-chan: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."  
  
Me: *blink..blink* Uhh..*bonks Fluffly* Damn straight! *stalks off to see who else is getting some "woman scorned" 's wraith!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, since I couldn't get the announced Preview out, you all get a 'background' info on what's happening and the prophecy! Well, I'm not so sure if I can or should get more out about the prophecy. As in the past kinda thing. Got it? Erg! I don't even get it! So darn hard to explain when I have to rewrite everything and come up with something new!! (cuz I kinda forgot some of the other stuff! ^_^U!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~!*!@REVIEW REPLIES HERE@!*!~  
  
OKAY everyone! Here is what you have been waiting for!! Lucky for you I don't have school! But this will cut out my Spring Break time :'-( *sniffle*  
  
First off, talk about REVIEWS!!!!  
  
This is like the ONLY fic I have out that has MORE than FIVE reviews!! TWELVE right now!! Need ONLY THREE MORE FOR A REAL CHAP!! I AM SOOO HAPPY!!!! Only ONE itty, bitty problem!! NO ONE HAS ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS!! @^*^& (Bold, italics, alignments, underline, IY AVIs & VHSs and like a bunch of stuff!!!!!!) &^*^@  
  
I got like only TWO votes on the scouts! So I can't make a full real chap! Didn't I say this before?? @_@? this is what happens when poor me has to rewrite!!!!  
  
And when I sat 'scouts' I meant like 'inners' and 'outers' separate, it makes it soo much easier for me!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
TigerPrincess: Thx!! Glad you are interested! Hope this gets a hold of imagination and makes it run wild! Really, lol, I am soo making this chap into a confusing but cool! Sooo unreal chap/flashback. Well, something like that. Tell me what ya think!  
  
D: Wow, I think I read one of your fics! Or someone you helped's fic! Awesome! And like I never had a one-letter penname. It reminds me of my brother, I know, a bit insulting. But that's why he likes to call himself. *sweatdrops* either "D" or "Big D" or "The D" *quadruple sweatdrop* don't worry though, we haven't figured out if he's talking to himself or someone is actually encouraging him to keep it up. Hehe! As for Miruko, I was more looking for "inners" or "outers" type of thing. As I have said, clears up the many scouts. And you want *just* Ruka-chan "awake"? And I wanna see Miroku get threatened to Naraku (hell) and back! Lol!  
  
Silver Moon Princess: Hehehe!! All I meat with the "lazy" bit was that atleast you reivewed again. And now YOU ARE MY TENTH REVIEWER!!!! Lol, I didn't count Koneko's second, same, copy thing review. And I don't have much of a like or dislike on Rei, she can be bitchy though.*shrugs* it's your vote! Lol, and I figured you'd want Mamo-baka to be frozen. Lol! But I'll just put a few twists in there, which I'm not sure you'd like. But there will be Mamo-bashing! Lol, gotta have some comedy!  
  
InusBabe4921: Took ya long! Lol!! But atleast you read it b4 any one of my friends down here.which only two know about.out of.a lot! So..blah! Glad ya like! When will your fic get updated?? It's soooo funny!! I am going to die! Well, if you don't update, or readers just wanna strangle me. -_-;; ehh. Those were only two on's lol! And I figured it'd be March 3 or 10. Well, I've heard its time is at ONE in the morning!!!! I have become an insomniac..now you'll have me to join you in that asylum! Fun, eh? Lol. Love ya and ya story. *~SISTAS FOREVA~* Love ya bunchies Andi- chan! Don't forget to make suggestions for the *entire* fic! Oh, and even though it sez you are #12, you are actually #11!  
  
MEMBER PEEPZ! SAME REVIEWER, but DIFFerent REVIEW (for DIFFerent CHAPS) counts DIFFerently! {sooo many DIFFs! :-P }  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, before we continue to what you all want, I used a poem that has "" in front of each line! Also, THIS IS PG-13 FOR CURSING AND !*!SUICIDE!*! Enjoy! Though, with the word suicide in front of "enjoy" is a bit odd..BE WARNED OF GORY SCENES!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Drip*..*Drip*..*Drip*  
  
_Rain..It was raining again._ (since no one has told me how to do italics, I used the _.._ )  
  
Yells, shouts, screams, and the shattering of priceless heirlooms was heard everywhere. Chaos had struck this household once again.  
  
_It never stops..why?_  
  
*THHHHRRROOOOOOM!*  
  
The girl shook, with her arms wrapped around her slim and vulnerable body.  
  
_The thunder..it always will rain and thunder..and they will always fight._  
  
The petite girl shivered with unspoken words, which were afraid to leave the sanctuary of her mouth. She shivered with fear, of the last battle that had taken place, which she was unwillingly dragged into. She bit her bottom lip to stop the upcoming sob and cries to escape from her dried throat.  
  
_Three days..it has been three days since the last storm, and the battle that came along with it._  
  
Indeed, three horrible days for which she was locked up away in a dark and dreary room. Beaten till her eyes had run out of tears. Alas, her screams still echoed. Echoed off the bloody walls, which could have been mistaken at first glance, for "brick red." Though, if one looked hard enough, they could see that there were once gray walls, underneath all the pain that wailed from the walls of the horrors and anguish it had seen. The proof of such unbelievable smites had silenced it's innocence and covered it, almost completely. But the shell that was once a sunny and optimistic child/woman was now a bitter young lady who wanted nothing more than to end her miserable existence.  
  
_I had always though it was my fault. Now I know. How could they?! Why?!_  
  
Sometimes her father wouldn't be on her side. Sometimes neither would be. She had done her best, really, but they always forgot all her good qualities and points.  
  
_All because of a boy._  
  
The girl's eyes glazed over...  
  
A boy she had befriended. They had thought otherwise though. Well, her father had, and her mother had defended her. Like so many other times. Don't get her wrong, she loved both her parents, truly, she did. Sometimes though....  
  
_Who am I kidding?_  
  
By now, she was bitter. Even her soft, loving, bright, spiritful, and forgiving soul was tattered. Her eyes held the bitterness and irony of it all.  
******Flashback******  
  
(Member this is all that happened in the past, so like a flashback, from a flashback/past timeline..ohh the confusion! @_@?)  
  
~!@$&#^%* LOVE THAT KILLS *%^#&$@!~  
  
There is a boy  
  
She had gone to Earth again. To see him again. Her new and best friend. They did everything together. And she loved it, as did he. He was at first snobby to her, but that all changed when she had given him an article of clothing that she had bought on one of her "explorations." It was a beautiful and elegantly designed outfit the Japanese people called a "kimono" she had loved it instantly. It turned out that the one she had bought was for males. So she gave it to him as a friendship offering.  
  
I like so well  
  
He had sighed and examined the kimono. After about five minutes of scrutinizing it, he smiled at her. And she knew. He had finally accepted her friendship. She also knew that while he was "examining" he was thinking about what his answer would be and how he would get the answer across to her. Though it was a simple smile, it meant a lot to her. To have a friend..on Earth.  
  
He likes me too. I can tell  
  
He had never left her side from then on. Always exploring and fighting "evils" with her.  
  
He stole my heart away from me  
  
Then one day she realized, she had a small crush on him. And who better to have your first crush on, but a friend who loves and understands you.  
  
_I already knew it was only puppy love, but if only I had not said anything. If only I had figured it our sooner and kept my mouth shut to them, then maybe they would not have forbade me to see him again._  
  
And now he wants to set it free  
  
One day she had come to find him, secretly of course. They were of fourteen now, and the silly childhood crush had not left.  
  
_I should have known he only thought of me as a friend._  
  
He sat a girl upon his knee  
  
She went around one of his garden's corner and saw....him....and another girl. She was beautiful; golden brown hair, cornflower eyes, a much darker shade then her own. He was laying on the dewy, mid-morning, green blades of grass, with her in his lap.  
  
_Her head was on his chest. They were murmuring sweet words, while embracing each other. And my heart broke right then and there._  
  
It was almost sickening to watch them. All lost in their own world, gazing into each other's eyes looking for one another's souls to see the love they had.  
  
And told her things he never told me  
  
"My Angel of the Valley" he murmured into her bread-baked (golden brown) hair, as she spoke in the same otherworldly voice, lost in his embrace, "And I love you, my Knight in Shining Armor."  
  
She had turned around and left right then.  
  
_Not like I could take anymore of that._  
  
I went home and mother didn't say a word  
  
_And here I am again. No more thunder and lightning, just the rain. Ah, the way I like my weather. I just can't believe what mother had said in her angry to me when I had come home looking for sanctuary in my room and comfort from my bed. But I had to be on someone's hit list or something._  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
She closed the door and took off her shoes by the wooden structure (the door) and on the fuzzy red carpet. She went to the bathroom and took off her socks, throwing them carelessly into the laundry bin. She washed and dried her feet quickly, to avoid meeting either of her parents, but the storm had started as soon as she left the bathroom, turned off the lights, and closed it's forest green door. She shivered; knowing this was like an omen, of misfortune. How right she was, she had not known. She quickly made it into the kitchen for a glass of water to calm her nerves. No use in wasting time for cocoa, which they never bought anymore, when she was already disheveled and had a feeling of alarm to rush out of there and down the hall to the last door, her sanctuary.  
  
_I should have listened to that alarm._  
  
After drinking her water, she washed and put it away. As she was about to leave, a poison bottle caught her eye. She picked it up and examined it. To her the warning label just said a "A Blissful Escape." As she gazed at the bottle, contemplating her decision, a door opened and shut just as abruptly. The girl panicked, she tried to hide the bottle and make a run for it, but it was too late.  
  
"What are you doing? Did you just get home? What are you hiding? Well, Let me see before I loose my temper with you!" Her mother was back from where ever, and still quite upset, but that would be an understatement. The girl looked at her mother guiltily, then her eyes hardened to indifference.  
  
"Getting a glass of water, was just about to leave. It's just a bottle I found." The girl avoided the second question and hoped her mother would forget and let her go. Of course, when has that been the case?  
  
"A bottle that you just found? It's drugs isn't it?! After all the times your father and I warned you about them, you still have the nerve to bring them..." The mother was cut short, her daughter interrupted her.  
  
"...It's not drugs, I just found it on the floor beside the sink. Here, look at it." She gave it to her mother.  
  
"Hmmm....what are you doing with this?! You better not be abusing yourself!" The girl stared in disbelief at her mother, no apology, no 'how did it get on the floor,' but what she was doing with it!  
  
"How can you say that?! I told you I had just found it on the floor!" Her mother looked at her in anger and complete blindness of the injustice that had always happened to her daughter.  
  
"How dare you talk that way to me!" As usual, she slapped the girl, enough to leave a reddening imprint on the girl's face.  
  
"Go to the punishment hall of your room!!" She nearly screamed it all out. The girl shivered, that room, again. She unwittingly trekked her way into the hallway to get to her room. Though, she wasn't heading directly to her room. No, it was a door attached right next to hers. She knew if she didn't "go fast enough" her mother would get even more upset. Just what she needed, *that* again.  
~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't take this. Not anymore . . . too much . . . abuse . . . too much . . . pain." She looked at her bloodied palm. It was all dry blood now. The pill was somehow untouched by it.  
  
_Who thought I could have unknowingly taken this. Like a 'regular' response to something done everyday. How odd that it has not even been touched, much less soaked by my open wounds. The rest of me is in rags and shambles!_ All this came out in gasps and hisses. What else could she do now? In one painful swoop she downed the pill; no water necessary. What use would it have been anyway? Her throat may have been parched enough to feel like days in the desert without a drop of water, but how would she have gotten it? No; breathing was painful; thinking was painful; looking; sleeping; *everything* was painful! She swallowed. Nothing happened. Five minutes, still nothing. Ten minutes, just the throbbing pain for company. Twenty minutes and still NOTHING HAPPENED!! Then a sigh, an inaudible sigh escaped, and all went black. Wondrous, beautiful, lovely black. Heavy breathing turned into whimpers. Whimpers turned into gasps and shivers. In the end, it all turned deathly quiet. The echoes still ensued, so did the endless throbbing. Head splitting infact, but that was it. And it was beautiful. Nothing knew whether to laugh, cry, dance, or mourn for a lost or for the freeing of a soul. Her thoughts drifted to that boy.  
  
_To live a life without love is to never live. I fear I will never live, for I will never love. Not again._ A cackle and a creak; a shadow and then silence.  
  
Father came home later that night  
  
"Damn ingrates!" He seemed upset and somewhat drunk. He carelessly threw his shoes, socks, coat, and ties onto the floor. The pile of clothes followed him from the door to the kitchen. Why the kitchen, he was drunk and hungry.  
  
"Damn bitch! Didn't make anything for me. Where the hell are you?! I want my damned dinner!" He was now sobering up, but that did nothing to improve him angry or firey intensity of such incredible hate. His so- called "bitch" stumbled into the kitchen. Apparently she had fallen asleep. Groggily she took out the leftovers from what seemed like last night, but infact, it was about a week old. It was surprising that neither noticed or cared. Furthermore, it didn't look stale at all, like it had just been put in the fridge yesterday.  
  
"Here's your damned chicken, eat and leave me alone. *yawn* I was having such a good dream too." The man didn't care to comment. He was hungry and tired, all he wanted was some food. Soon as he took a knife and cut the chicken, it bled. Not some cold, chicken blood, no, it smelled like human. As if he had cut a human being or bought this "chicken" from some people- killing psycho. He just hoped that the meat he had eaten before wasn't the same as this. Then something, it wasn't cold blood! He hadn't heated it!  
  
"What the hell . . . !!!!" He was so shocked he hadn't even noticed his wife's ear-piercing screams of terror and fright. He looked at her, realizing that something was, not only wrong, freaky, and horribly sick, but missing as well. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
_Someone is in for a beating!_  
  
And searched for me left and right  
  
The man walked down an unlit hallway.  
  
_For what I'm was planning, it would be better if there wasn't any light._  
  
The stairs he climbed (More like the hallway he walked, but I didn't want to mess with the original poem.)  
  
_Just a little more and you will be in a world of pain for such an act!_ He had finally made it to his destination. All that was left was a wooden board, the only way in and out. He smirked.  
  
_This will be fun . . . _  
  
The door he broke  
  
_Locked yourself in, don't know how you did that while being inside, but screw the knob!_  
  
To see me hanging from a rope  
  
_There she is, his little vict..uhh, my baby!!_  
  
"What the hell is going on now?! You stupid bitch!" He was yelling at a hanging corpse now. There were already wounds, all types at that! So why hanging, the wounds weren't going to kill her, but immobilze her for a while.  
  
_The only one here to be able to know and do this can be the only one to . . . _ He ran out of the room, only to come back in.  
  
He got a knife  
  
He could only think of the wrong in this. Sure he was apart of this room, a lot to tell the truth, but hanging?! He would never go so as far to as this!  
  
To cut me down  
  
The man picked up his 'beloved' daughter in a bridal position.  
  
_No, never a bride-to-be or a bride at all. She's gone. . . dead. . .murdered. . . _  
  
He found a note on the ground  
  
*Crunch* He looked down. There was a piece of crumbled paper. He carefully bent down and picked it up. Leaving the corpse to lie down on the dirty floor. Slowly he opened it up and found something written in it. In blood . . .  
  
Dig a grave, dig it deep  
  
His sight blurred.  
  
_Did she know . . . did she know this would happen?_  
  
Place a statue above my feet  
  
Tears formed at the center of his eyes.  
  
A statue of a dove  
  
The tears spilled, a few drops fell onto the writing, dampening it.  
  
To show the world  
  
_No my dear, you don't have to show or tell the world anything._  
  
"I DIED FOR LOVE!!"  
  
More tears spilled onto the paper, the blood started to run. Sobs encased him. He was now realizing he was a broken and pitiful man.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, what do you all think? This is in the past, after the Silver Millenium, well, kinda, and before the SM series began, before any of the series. This will be tied into what will be happening later on. I did warn ppl of the gorge, so don't flame me for that!!!! Not my fault if you skip my A/N's!!!! There are some key words that explain some details of the "puzzle" and mysteries to this chap! IF SOMETHING WAS MISSPELLED OR BAD GRAMMAR please tell me. *Ahem* Now:  
  
I need votes for the Scouts:  
  
SHOULD THEY BE FROZEN OR NOT?!  
  
INNERS  
  
OUTERS  
  
ALSO:  
  
Need votes for my other fics: "Attractions of the 'Do' Kind"  
Okay, becuz of my Sweet 16, can't update anytime, atleast I think anytime THIS week! Cuz B-Day, Tuesday, and party on Saturday..so I gotta work my butt off for ppl I don't know as well as family and friends. *sigh* Dad invited ppl I don't know.so luck to me cuz I need to put up with them! Blah!  
  
But that is done, so screw what I wrote above.  
MuChOs LoVe, ~*Senshi's Tenshi (Megami)*~ !~*~Shi-chan~*~! -AKA- ^_~ *wink blink* Raven~* and(another)wink-a-d-ink 2 ya! 


End file.
